


Loki's first Christmas

by Ceetlejuice



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Loki being a fiend at Christmas time, Loki this is why we can not have nice things, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sweet, Tony is trying so hard to get Loki to like Christmas, a bit of angst here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes through the month of December trying his best to get his lover into the holiday spirits. Loki is not as enthused as Tony would like him to be, but that does not stop the man from trying to make their first Christmas together memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with the idea in my head for a cute Christmas fic. This is what happened. It was a lot of fun to write. ^_^ Thanks to my lovely wife Lady-Atlantis for reading it first and giving it a title. Enjoy!!

December 1st 

“Loki, would you like to help me set up the Christmas tree?” Tony asked as he walked into the living room of the large mansion. “The what?” Loki asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. “The...the Christmas tree...” He said again. He could not tell if Loki was playing a trick on him or not. “I...do not follow you, Anthony.” Loki said as he lost interest in what the man was saying, lowering his head to read more on his book. “You know...a Christmas tree...” He huffed as he made the arm movements of what one could only assume to be a Christmas tree. Loki looked back up to him, cocking an eyebrow. “You can say the word as many times as you'd like, I still have no clue as to what you are talking about.” Loki stated, getting a bit agitated that Tony had not stopped talking yet so he could finish his book. 

December 5th 

Tony was hanging mistletoe on every doorway when Loki came through the kitchen. “What are you doing, Anthony?” He asked as the man stood on a short ladder to hand the decoration up. “Hanging up mistletoe.” He huffed as he stretched to tack it to the wood. “The what?” Loki asked as he looked at the odd looking plant. “The mistletoe, Loki.” Tony huffed as he began to step down from the ladder. Loki watched as the man move to stand in front of him. “I still do not understand these silly traditions.” The god said as he began to move forward, only to be blocked by Tony. “Move...” Loki said as he glared at him. “No.” Tony smiled. “Not til I get my kiss.” He said happily as he pointed upwards to the mistletoe. Loki looked up to the seemingly harmless looking plant and back down to Tony. “What does that thing have to do with me giving you a kiss?” Loki asked him. 

December 8th 

“Thor, why does your brother hate Christmas?” Tony asked as he came into the living room to find the god wearing a Santa hat. Tony held the snapped candy cane in his hand, looking rather sad. “He knows nothing of it.” Thor stated as he looked to Tony. “Well, I have been trying to teach him, but he just....does not get it.” Tony threw the broken candy cane onto the table. “What is that?” Thor asked as he pointed to the broken sweet. “Well, it was something I was trying to get Loki to eat. He was having none of it.” He huffed as he sat down on the couch. “Maybe you should try harder to show him what Christmas is all about?” Thor suggested as he stood to head over to the man. “He isn't all that bad, he will come around to these Midgardian traditions eventually.” He said as he headed to the kitchen, probably for more coffee. 

December 10th 

“Try this.” Tony said as he held a glass in front of Loki's face. He was glad to catch the god walking down the hallway from their bedroom. He had been looking for him for a good twenty minutes to get him to try the drink in his hand. “What is it?” He asked as he leaned forward to sniff it. “Eggnog.” Tony smiled. “Eggnog...?” Loki asked as he looked to the man. “Yeah, it's great, try it.” Tony said happily. “It sounds ridiculous.” Loki said with a stern voice as he looked at the man. “Just try it...please?” Tony pouted slightly. He really was trying to get Loki into the swing of the Christmas spirit. Loki looked at the glass and then back to Tony. “I have things I must attend to.” He said as he moved to walk past the man. Tony looked down sadly as he sat the glass on a small table in the hallway before heading to their room to be alone. Maybe he should just skip Christmas this year. 

December 15th 

Loki was sitting on their bed, reading, when he heard Tony come in. “Oh.” The man smiled. “I didn't think you'd be in here this early.” Tony said as he looked to his watch, seeing it was only 6p.m. “I was feeling a bit ill, so I decided to stay in the bedroom....” Loki looked to the bags in the man's hands. “What are those?” Loki asked. Tony knew if he could get Loki into the Christmas spirit, it was to get him gifts. Everyone loved gifts. “Well, they are your Christmas presents.” Tony smiled happily. Loki looked at the man, showing he was still not sure what this was all about. “Usually, people get their friends and loved ones gifts for Christmas...” Tony said as he kind of held the bags up, shaking them. “But I did not want anything.” Loki said bluntly. Tony's expression fell slightly as he moved to sit the bags down in the corner of the room before he got ready to take a shower. He knew Loki did not care enough to go through the bags. 

December 17th 

Tony was getting close to stopping with trying to teach Loki anything about Christmas. Every time he tried, he only ended up getting pissed because Loki did not care. He walked into the living room to find that the extremely large and highly decorated Christmas tree was unplugged. Tony looked to the only assumable culprit. “Loki, did you unplug the tree?” He asked as he looked to the god. Loki nodded without looking up from his book. Tony waited for a minute to see if the god would give him an answer as to why he did so. “Okay...which brings me to my next question, an perhaps I should have started with this, but why did you unplug the Christmas tree?” Tony asked bluntly. Loki huffed as he shut his book to look up to the man. “Why must you insist on bothering me while I am trying to read?” Loki asked him. “Loki, I did not spend hours setting up that twelve foot bush and decorating it, for it not to be turned on.” Tony said with his arm held out to the tree. “You did not even help me with it.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Anthony, did you ever stop to think that maybe I care nothing of this holiday or its traditions?” Loki asked him seriously. Tony looked at him sadly. “I mean...it's Christmas...it is what we do here around this time of year.” He stated. He could not believe Loki was being such a tool about all of this. Loki rolled his eyes as he stood up. “I unplugged it because it's blinking lights were distracting to me while I was trying to read.” He stated. Tony walked over to the tree, bending over to plug it back up. “Well, maybe you should find somewhere else to read.” Tony said sourly as he headed to his lab. Maybe Bruce was down there working as well. This is not really how he expected his first Christmas with Loki to be. 

December 24th 

Tony smiled as he walked into the living room to see that Natasha was putting presents under the tree. There were already so many, but Natasha had been away for a few weeks on some secret mission that she did not even tell Clint about. “Glad to see you are back.” He smiled. She nodded and turned to him. “I suppose that is one of the nicer things you have said to me.” She smiled. “What did you get me?” Tony asked as he raised his glass of hot apple cider to his mouth. “Coal.” She huffed as she walked past him, heading down the hallways. Steve laughed from the couch. “What did you get me Cap?” Tony looked to him. “Nothing. Just like last year.” Steve joked as he continued to watch the news. “Your friendship means a lot to me too.” Tony smiled as he headed to his bedroom. He was going to try to have a normal night with Loki. This month had been all weird for the both of them, or at least it felt that way to him.

Tony walked into the bedroom to find Loki had just gotten out of the shower. The room filled with a soft mist as the god walked from the bathroom, tying a towel around his waist. “Hey.” Tony smiled softly. “Hello.” Loki smiled back to him as he walked over to the man. He wrapped his arms around Tony, getting some water on his clothes as he did so. “I am sorry that I am unfamiliar with this time of year. It seems to mean a lot to you.” Loki stated as he looked into the man's eyes. “Well, yeah...it does.” Tony said softly. “I just wanted it to be special because it....because it was our first Christmas together.” He felt silly for saying it like that, but little things like this actually meant a lot to Tony. He had never really been able to share it with anyone before. “Tony...” Loki said softly as he ran his hand's through his dark hair. Tony closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch. “You have a lot of presents under the tree you know?” Tony said as he moved to sit his cup of cider on the table. “Do I now?” Loki smiled as he began to move the shorter man over to the bed. “Yeah....most of them are from me though.” He laughed as his knees hit the back of the bed, causing him to fall back onto it. The god crawled up into his lap, dripping water onto him. “Perhaps you would like your present early?” Loki smiled as he began to unbutton Tony's shirt. “Well, it is Christmas eve.” He smiled up at the god. Loki looked down at him confused. “You know what, nevermind.” He said as he pulled Loki down into a deep kiss. He was not going to try to explain another tradition to him right now. 

December 25th 

Loki was actually the one to wake Tony up this morning. “Tony...” Loki placed a soft kiss to his lips. “Yea-what?” Tony mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. “Tell him if he does not get his ass in here so we can open gifts, we are starting without him!” He heard Clint shout from down the hall. Tony shot up. “Sorry!” He yelled as he kissed Loki quickly before hopping out of the bed to get dressed. He had never overslept on Christmas morning before. He should be ashamed of himself. 

“Sorry guys.” Tony mumbled as he walked into the living with Loki at his side. “Had amazing Christmas eve sex, and it made me sleep like a log.” He waved his hands through the air, showing that it was not important. Everyone groaned and grumbled as they looked down to the floor. Loki covered his face as he followed Tony to the tree. Tony was always the one to pass out gifts. He began to read tags on the boxes and bags as he tossed them to the appropriate people, smiling as he did. He really did love this time of year. After a good thirty minutes, everyone's gifts were sitting next to them. Tony moved to get comfortable as he pulled the first gift into his lap. Everyone followed suit and the sound of paper ripping began. 

Tony was actually surprised at how Loki reacted when opened his gifts from everyone. “Like Christmas now, Loki?” Tony smirked. “I do like receiving gifts.” Loki laughed. Tony nodded and smiled as he pulled a small box from beside him. “You missed one.” The man said as he placed the box into the gods hand. Loki smirked to him as he tore the paper off the square object. Everyone watched on as Loki popped the top open on the small black box. His eyes shimmered as he looked at the golden ring. He turned to Look at Tony, confused yet again. “I would like to spend as many holidays as I can with you, if you would allow me to.” He said as he pulled out the ring, slipping it onto Loki's finger with a kiss to his lips. “Marry me?” He asked sweetly. Everyone gasped as he asked Loki the question. Tony told no one about his plans. It happened so fast that he did not have time to react as Loki jumped on top of him, placing thousands of kisses to his face as paper flew up around them. Everyone began to clap and laugh as the two shared a tender moment by the tree. Tony could definitely get use to this kind of treatment. Christmas remained his favorite holiday, and it was because of reasons like this that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. I think Loki likes Christmas now. Hope you guys liked it. Please lemme know what you thought of it! ^_^ MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!! BE WELL AND SAFE THIS HOLIDAY!


End file.
